epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wallnut3457/Rap Battle: Wolverine vs. Edward Scissorhands
This features Marvel Comics Wolverine vs. Tim Burton's Edward Scissorhands (It's my first time to make a rap battle so it may seem a bit noobish but enjoy.) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY. WOLVERINE VS. EDWARD SCISSORHANDS BEGIN! Wolverine: Hey Scissorhands! Gonna do arts and crafts? Gonna make paper dolls? Ha! What a laugh! I wasn't created by Len Wein for nothing alright? I'll cut you into 8 pieces which you won't see in plain sight! I can tear the toughtest skin apart like opening my zipper You fingers are so sharp, you've used them as nail clippers! I'll be screaming at the moon then launch a slash attack Then I'll spit razor raps at you call it a free bonus pack! Edward Scissorhands: I'm so epic, I was man enough to break into people's homes You may be sharp but my hands can cut through your bones! I'll cut open your skull Wolfy like snipping a piece of paper I'll be your next opponent. Maybe I'll create a Wolf Exterminator! Better check on your sales! Looks like stocks crashed down fast While I'm sitting here making sculptures you better find a better cast! You think you're so arrogant with your lame kitty pride By my slices, you wouldn't make it out of here even half alive! Wolverine: Better put that to the test Eddy! Better try harder Your hands are so handy, you could be the best barber! I never believed in luck because my skills were too great I know your origin and I know your death date! That date would be today at this very hour Marvel Comics Wolverine vs. Tim Burton's Edward Scissorhands (It's my first time to make a rap battle so it may seem a bit noobish but enjoy.) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY. WOLVERINE VS. EDWARD SCISSORHANDS BEGIN! Wolverine: Hey Scissorhands! Gonna do arts and crafts? Gonna make paper dolls? Ha! What a laugh! I wasn't created by Len Wein for nothing alright? I'll cut you into 8 pieces which you won't see in plain sight! I can tear the toughtest skin apart like opening my zipper You fingers are so sharp, you've used them as nail clippers! I'll be screaming at the moon then launch a slash attack Then I'll spit razor raps at you call it a free bonus pack! Edward Scissorhands: I'm so epic, I was man enough to break into people's homes You may be sharp but my hands can cut through your bones! I'll cut open your skull Wolfy like snipping a piece of paper I'll be your next opponent. Maybe I'll create a Wolf Exterminator! Better check on your sales! Looks like stocks crashed down fast While I'm sitting here making sculptures you better find a better cast! You think you're so arrogant with your lame kitty pride By my slices, you wouldn't make it out of here even half alive! Wolverine: Better put that to the test Eddy! Better try harder Your hands are so big, you could be the best barber! I never believed in luck because my skills were too great I know your origin and I know your death date! That date would be today at this very hour My name is Wolverine, get ready to feel my power! Edward Scissorhands: Easy there boy! Don't get too excited! I'm gonna give the final blow, get ready to be enlightened! You're so horny, they put in a team called X-Men You're their specialty, you tear apart the bra of women! But sadly all your sluts were Fatal Attractions In the end none of you made affectionate interactions! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!! Category:Blog posts